El tiempo no sella una herida
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: La cicatriz d Matt es tner una familia.. creyo sanarla al casarse con Sora, pero descubrira q aun sigue abierta y q no solo se necesita tiempo para curarla (basado en ultimo capt d 02, ya q se dice q se casaron y se divorciaron) SORATO, TERMINADO
1. capt 1

Hoooola!!! Bueno, heme aqui, al fin escribiendo algo hecho por mi (DarKdi) ^-^

Bueno.. pues esto es un deshogo que necesitaba hacer. Todo el mundo cree que si bien Sora y Yamato tuvieron unos hijos (muuuuy tiernos *_*) pero se separaron segun por como se ven en el ultimo capitulo de digimon 02. y ayer buscando fotos me encontre con que posiblemente Sora se haya quedado con Joe =/ 

Pues entonces se me ocurrio arreglar todo este asunto y escribi esto.

Aparte es como una manera de protestar de que no se apruebe la ley de divoricio en chile.

Acotaciones: Yamato como es astronauta y trabaja en la NASA constantemente lo estan llamndo a entrenamientos y a veces a "viajes" espaciales y se va por 4 a 6 meses incluso

**EL TIEMPO NO SELLA UNA HERIDA...**

-adiós! Nos vemos en la noche! –se despide Sora de su gran amigo Joe, o mejor dicho más que amigo, ya que ambos viven juntos con 2 hijos y salían desde hace ya 11 meses.

FLASH BACK 

_2 AÑOS ANTES_

-¡estoy harta de esta situación Matt! –gritaba Sora con las lágrimas ya saliéndose de sus cansados ojos

-amor, ya lo hemos discutido antes... –le responde su marido intentando tranquilizarla

-pero es que me siento tan sola, ¡te vas por meses! ¿sabes lo que es vivir con alguien al que de los 12 meses del año sólo lo ves 6 o 5?

-pero es mi trabajo, es lo que me apasiona

-¿y acaso yo no soy importante? ¿acaso tus hijos no son importantes? –la mujer dejó caer todo su llanto acumulado, pero iba mezclado con cierta nostalgia y tristeza- somos una familia Matt, pero no lo parece... parece que no tienes ninguna idea de lo que eso significa..

  Había dado en la llaga del hombre. Esa era una herida que nunca sanó del todo y parecía que tampoco lo pensaba hacer... lágrimas de desesperación caían ahora por su cara.

-no, nunca lo supe.... 

  Su mujer guardaba silencio, había ido demasiado lejos sin darse cuenta.

  Estas peleas se repetían cada vez más seguido y los pequeños sufrían mucho con ellas. Su madre se daba cuenta de esto y le causaba aún más tristeza y culpa por las inacabables sesiones de llanto y gritos, hasta que un día no soportó. No soportaba ver a sus hijos en ese estado. Se iban infectando lentamente del ambiente agrio y tenso que había en el hogar, si es que se podía llamar así...

-quiero que nos separemos

El tono era frío como un témpano y las palabras eran como alcohol para su cicatriz aún abierta.

-está bien, si es lo que quieres –las palabras de Matt le respondieron igual de cortantes

FIN FLASH BACK 

RESUMEN TEMPORAL (de los 2 años):

  Sora y Matt tenían dos hijos pequeños muy lindos. El mayor se llamaba Hirokazu y tenía 5 años al momento de la separación. Nació idéntico al padre: rubio y con sus ojos azul mar, tan profundos como los de su progenitor. Mientras que la menor tenía un año menos y al contrario de su hermano, ella era una copia en miniatura de su madre. Se llamaba Narumi. Ambos hermanos eran muy unidos y la separación de sus padres no los afectó, más bien los unió aún más. 

  Vivían en Estados Unidos hasta que se separaron, ahí Hiro más consciente de la situación, se fue apoyando firmemente a su madre y ambos vivieron junto a su abuela materna en Tokio. En cambio la pequeña quien tenía el corazón dividido, prefirió no dejar solo a su papá, además que él era quien la protegía de los posibles retos de su madre y lo quería mucho no sólo por eso. Ellos dos vivían en Nerima así cuando Matt debía viajar, Narumi se quedaba con la abuela y a veces con Sora.

  Pero desistió de dejarla con Sora cuando supo que vivía con Joe, luego de la muerte de la madre de ésta. De eso ya un año. La única razón por la que Sora y Joe no se habían casado era porque la separación de la pelirroja aún estaba en proceso.

PRESENTE

-adiós Sora, te llamaré luego –le respondió con un beso en la boca antes de agarrar su maletín y salir corriendo a una emergencia en el hospital.

-¡chao papá! –gritó Isha, el hijo de Joe, desde el baño.

-chao Joe... –dijo en estado zombi Hiro. Una vez que escuchó (porque aún no abría bien los ojos) la puerta cerrándose preguntó a Sora- mamá... podemos ir a ver a Narumi... p.. po.. por... fa... vor –logró decir reprimiendo un bostezo

-bueno... pero antes debemos limpiar la casa y después de almorzar iremos.

Ate esto la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, ya que su hija estaba con su suegra debido a que Matt estaba en órbita y volvería dentro de un mes.

-buenos días mamá Sora –saludó con una amplia sonrisa Isha. 

  El pequeño de pelo azul perdió a su madre a los 2 años en un accidente automovilístico mientras iban de vuelta a la casa. A pesar de su corta edad, de alguna forma sintió la pérdida y por un largo tiempo se negaba a comer en lo posible, por lo que ahora es muy propenso a enfermarse. Cuando su padre comenzó a salir con Sora sintió que su mamá de alguna forma había regresado y todo era mucho mejor desde entonces. Ya no se sentían solos y tenían a Sora de madre, que no podría haber sido mejor. ¡Y además ahora tenía un hermano! Siempre quiso alguien con quien jugar y al fin lo tenía. No podía ser más feliz.

  A Hiro le caía bastante bien Isha, pero no le agradaba aceptarlo como hermano. Pero no era motivo de roces entre ellos. 

-buenas días Isha –respondió Sora

-hola... –le dijo un Hiro todavía dormido

-mejor despierta, antes que se te caiga la cara dentro del plato –le señaló Isha muy divertido

-¿¡ah!? o_O

-jajaja ^ ^ gracias Isha

-de nada mamá –le respondió y luego comenzaron a reír. De pronto sonó el teléfono. Hiro entre gruñidos se secó la cara con leche y se dirigió a contestar.

-¿aló? 

-...

-¿quién es? –preguntó ante el silencio

-...

-si no me dice entonces le cuelgo ¬¬*

-hijo... –se escuchó una voz con un tono depresivo.

-...   –Hiro dudó en contestar, esa voz no podía ser su padre.

_Cosecha:_ bueno.. espero q les haya gustado y agradeceria que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no les gusto y diganme por que.

Quiero saber si debo internalizar + los sentimientos o esta bien asi, xq = mucho latearía. Y no se que + decirles. Depende q tal me vaya lo sigo xq en realidad esto lo escribi en una hora de desahogo xq no me gustaria dejar a esta familia tan linda separada, pero se me rompe el corazon de quitarle al pekeño Isha su nueva mama... =::(  

Ok.. aios!! Los dejo y q les vaya bien el resto del dia!! ^ ^U jejeje (¬¬)


	2. capt 2

Bon jour! He akí lo q sigue... no se olviden d dejar un review al final con felicitaciones, criticas, burlas, ideas, humillaciones u_u (espero q no, pero hay libre expresión ^_^'') y bueno.. léanlo, no los estorbo =D

 De pronto sonó el teléfono. Hiro entre gruñidos se secó la cara con leche y se dirigió a contestar.

-¿aló? 

-...

-¿quién es? –preguntó ante el silencio

-...

-si no me dice entonces le cuelgo ¬¬*

-_hijo..._ –se escuchó una voz con un tono depresivo.

-...   –Hiro dudó en contestar, esa voz no podía ser su padre.

-¿qué pasa hijo? ¿quién es? –cuestionó Sora ante la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Hiro

-_ho.. hola Hiro... me da gusto oírte..._ –a través del auricular se podía adivinar el pequeño esbozo de una sonrisa muy deseada por el hombre.

A causa del silencio del pequeño, su madre se levantó y tomó el teléfono:

-¿si? ¿quién es?

-... –se hizo un silencio casi palpable al otro lado de la línea

-ya que no contesta, pues adiós –y acompañó estas palabras colgando firmemente al aparto.

-pero mamá... –su hijo al fin había salido de su estado- era papá

  Sora al escuchar esas palabras quedó helada, pero después volvió en sí y le contestó:

-es imposible Hiro, tu padre dijo que se iba al espacio y aún falta un mes para que llegue. Debe haber sido un estúpido bromista –pero ni la misma Takenouchi creía sus palabras, pues su instinto le decía que ese sí había sido Matt... su Matt que tanto extrañaba...

  No muy lejos de allí, en un cuarto muy oscuro se encontraba un hombre rubio con el teléfono aún entre sus manos.

-por qué... por qué soy tan cobarde... –se recriminaba a sí mismo en un susurro, ya que no tenía las fuerzas ni para levantarse- sabes que aún la amas y lo primero que haces es huir de ella... –una lágrima corría por su mejilla. No era la única puesto que Yamato había inventado que debía irse por un tiempo, pero no se fue precisamente al espacio... arrendó un pequeño departamento para poder hundirse al fin en su propia depresión. Ya no soportaba más.

FLASH BACK

(Dos meses después del fallecimiento de la madre de Sora, hace nueve meses)

-bueno... quería que nos juntáramos para conversar de algo... –su aún mujer, le hablaba con el semblante triste, pero con cierto brillo en su mirar. A pesar de la muerte de su madre la hija salió adelante, y cómo no si tenía a su retoño viviendo con ella. La pelirroja sabía que no era el momento para quedarse estancada y que su vida debía seguir.

_"de eso me enamoré... de su fortaleza para enfrentar toda situación"_ pensaba Yamato al verla

 -pues yo también deseo hablarte de algo –le contestó con decisión. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar el hecho de que le hacía falta no sólo a él, también a su hija, después de todo la pequeña necesitaba de su madre aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

-yo empiezo... –esperó unos segundos antes de continuar- resulta que pondré en arriendo la casa de mi madre para hacerme de una fuente ingresos...

-pero tu sabes que yo te puedo pasar dinero... no necesitas hacerlo...

-no me interrumpas... –el hombre guardó silencio pues respetaba mucho a esa mujer- ese no es el caso. Resulta que he tomado una decisión y me iré a vivir con Joe... porque...

  Matt había dejado de escuchar las razones, su mente y cuerpo se paralizaron con la llegada de esa noticia. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, debía irse pues sólo estorbaba. Dejaría a Sora seguir el camino que le había comunicado porque parecía que eso la revitalizaría y le daría nuevas fuerzas para continuar su vida sin decaer. 

_"Por eso tenía ese brillo, al fin ha encontrado algo de felicidad"_ –pensaba mientras se levantaba del asiento. Luego de hacerlo agregó:

-pues que bien, que seas feliz. Paga con esto la cuenta –puso un billete en la mesa- lo siento pero debo irme, voy retrasado a buscar a Narumi, adiós...

  No le dio tiempo ni de despedirse.

FIN FLASH BACK

  De ahí en adelante evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Sora. Y cada vez que lo hacían Matt se iba luego con alguna excusa.  Tampoco solía estar cuando Sora iba a buscar a Narumi al departamento donde vivían, sólo cuando la acompañaba Hiro pues ahí pasaba el tiempo con su hijo, quien cada día se parecía más a él.

  Y al igual que su hermano, Narumi también crecía y tanto su aspecto físico como su personalidad cada día se asemejaba más a la de su madre. Eso de alguna forma lo torturaba, pero obviamente lo intentaba disimular ante su hija.

-abuela –llamó la pequeña pelirroja- ya falta un mes para que papá llegue ^ ^

-vaya... tienes la cuenta bien llevada -comentó Natsuko. (la madre de Matt por si acaso)

-sip, es que lo extraño mucho y ya quiero que llegue. Y espero que el viaje le haya hecho bien y que vuelva con mucho mejor ánimo –agregó con melancolía.

-sacaste todo de tu madre, Narumi... –la anciana la contemplaba con mucho detalle

-y creo que a mi papá no le gusta eso –continuo su nieta.

-pero qué cosas dices... –su abuela simuló una risa

-puedo darme cuenta perfectamente abuela. Yo sé que a él no le gusta ver a mi mamá con el tío Joe –le contestó con determinación y frunciendo el entrecejo. Este gesto la hacía verse muy tierna, pero la pequeña tenía razón.

-pues sí que saliste a tu madre –repitió con más convicción la mujer- es difícil ocultarte las cosas, siempre estás atenta a todo y a todos... 

-sí y por eso sé que papá extraña mucho a mamá y yo se la recuerdo a cada rato... –dijo con las lágrimas cayéndole silenciosamente

-mi chiquita... ven para acá, no pienses en eso... –la consolaba mientras le acariciaba la pelirroja cabecita- mejor ve a arreglarte que luego vendrán Sora con tu hermano a visitarte.

  Gracias a la agradable noticia Narumi cambió de cara y partió corriendo a lavársela n_n

  Mientras en la cafetería del hospital donde Joe trabajaba.

-hey Kido... ¿aún sigues en la operación? –le llamaba la atención una colega amiga suya.

-¿ah? ah si, quiero decir no –volvió en sí- es que tengo mucho en qué pensar

  La mujer conocía esa cara del médico

-¿problemas con Sora? –cuestionó con curiosidad

-pues no, pero a ti te tengo confianza –respondió provocando un leve sonrojo en su oidora- la verdad me parece que los tendré... 

-¿por qué dices eso?

-porque me he dado cuenta de que ella aún está enamorada de Matt, yo creo que nunca lo olvidó... –terminó con un suspiro

-¿y eso es malo?

-vaya que haces preguntas... –comentó echándose hacia atrás en la silla- pero sinceramente no creo que lo sea, no por mi parte. A Sora la quiero mucho, pero nunca he llegado a amarla, eso sí la admiro mucho. Y a Isha le ha hecho muy bien. Creo que por él sería malo... 

-entonces no eres feliz con ella –afirmó su compañera

-pues claro que lo soy, pero ella podría ser más feliz estando con Matt que conmigo...

-y por eso yo te admiro Joe –le dijo dedicándole una agraciada sonrisa.- por tu sencillez, sinceridad y humildad

-un cobarde... debí haberle dicho todo aquella vez, dejarla que ella decidiera y no quedarme callado... ¿qué hubiese contestado?... seguramente no querría volver a lo que era nuestro matrimonio... entonces igualmente estaría aquí muriéndome en la oscuridad...

_"no seas tonto Matt"_ escuchaba una voz familiar en su cabeza

-¿Gabumon? –preguntó buscando en el oscuro cuarto a su antiguo compañero

_"no juzgues sobre lo que no sabes... ¿ qué pasaría si Sora aún te quiere?"_

-Gabumon... –Yamato había comprendió que era un recuerdo que volvía a su mente. Un recuerdo de cuando peleó con la pelirroja aun siendo novios.- te prometo que no lo haré... le diré todo a Sora.  

  Aún había cierto dejo de duda y tristeza en su voz.

Cosecha: bueno... creo q me alargue un poco ^ ^U pensaba terminarlo en dos capitulos pero quiero mostrar lo q sienten cada uno d los personajes involucrados. Tambien pensaba hacer este capt un songfic pero desisti d la idea v_v 

Agradezco los reviews y no se preocupen q terminare esto con un sorato, ese es mi principal objetivo con esto: callar todos los rumores!! _ y Juy-chan, es muuy cierto q la Akiyoshi Homgo no gana absolutamente nada!!

Esperen el ultimo capt, es q me falta saber lo q piensa Sora y aun no me llega la inspiración (aunq ya lo hice entrever un poco) y tb me falta el pequeño Isha... me va a dar pena quitarle a su mama... ;_;  ¿y si mato a Joe? Asi lo adoptan, jejejej no... muy mala... ¿o no? Y x supuesto me falta Hiro, la versión miniatura d Matt *-*, ahh!! Tan lindo como el pekeño Tai sin dientes ^-^ (pa los q vieron la 4ª película d digimon, ahí sale)

Ya mejor me voy a seguir la continuación... ¬¬... q les vaya bien el resto del dia!! Au revoir!!


	3. capt 3

Hooola!! Diré unas cuantas cosillas antes q me demanden! ^ ^U jeje.

La primera es q los personajes q aparecen no me pertenecen sino q son d la Akiyoshi Hongo y d la Toei Animation tb

La segunda es q los nombres d los hijos tampoco me pertenecen xq se los puso HaRu para un fic q tamos escribiendo con los hijos d los elegidos ("digimon adventure: el mal nuca muere") y los use antes q la publicaramos ^^UU lo siento HaRu, tu sabes lo mala q soy con los nombres ¬¬U 

Ahora si: sus criticas, comentarios, ideas, burlas, humillaciones (espero q no), em... y amenazas d muerte tb n_n'' (x ayumi) y todo lo q se les ocurra en un review, me gustaria saber su opinión sobre el final =P ahora los dejo y léanla...

_"no juzgues sobre lo que no sabes... ¿ qué pasaría si Sora aún te quiere?"_

-Gabumon... –Yamato comprendió que era un recuerdo que volvía a su mente. Un recuerdo de cuando peleó con la pelirroja aun siendo novios.- te prometo que no lo haré... le diré todo a Sora.  

  Aún había cierto dejo de duda y tristeza en su voz.

  Ding dong, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡deben ser mi mamá con Hiro! –dijo alegre la pequeña corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-hola Narumi ¿cómo has estado? –saludó su madre abrazándola.

-bien ¡hola hermanito! ^-^ –ahora fue corriendo donde su hermano para colgársele del cuello

-ay, Narumi... yo también te quiero pero me ahorcas @_@ -entonces la pequeña se soltó dándole un sonoro beso. En eso sonó el teléfono. Sora decidió ir a contestar, ya que su hija no parecía querer hacerlo.

-¿si? –descolgó el auricular.

-_buenas tardes, ¿podría comunicarme con el señor Ishida?_ –Takenouchi reconoció la voz como uno de los jefes de Matt.

-el no se encuentra ¿quién lo busca? –interrogó para asegurarse.

-_soy O'Connel, director general de la NASA, ¿su marido cuándo llega señora?_ –supuso el hombre que sería la esposa, lo que no le molestó en absoluto a Sora.

-debe estar equivocado, mi marido se encuentra en este momento en órbita señor O'Connel –un terrible presentimiento la invadió.

-_por supuesto que no, lo llamábamos precisamente porque lo necesitamos en una semana._

  Sora quedó paralizada. No tenía voz para contestar y soltó el teléfono haciendo un estruendo al caer en el suelo.

_-¿señora? ¿sigue ahí?...  ¿dónde ubicamos a su marido?..._

-Matt... –logró articular por fin Sora.

-¡por dios qué es ese ruido! –Natsuko hizo aparición y al ver la escena preguntó preocupada- Sora, ¿qué te sucede?

  La mencionada giró lentamente su cabeza hasta mirar a su aún suegra.

-algo le pasó a Matt, debo ir a buscarlo... –la pelirroja sentía una desesperación crecer dentro de ella. Ni siquiera tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del departamento dejándole encargada a la anciana el cuidado de sus hijos.

  Una vez afuera en la calle lo único que hizo fue correr. No sabía hacia dónde iba pero debía encontrar a Matt. La impotencia de no saber dónde hallarlo le hacía llorar y le nublaba la vista.

-¡maldición! ahora ni siquiera veo por dónde voy –se detuvo en la mitad de un puente para desahogar su llanto.- ¿dónde estás Matt? Dímelo por favor...

 -¿dónde fue mi mamá, abuela? –le preguntó Narumi. 

  Natsuko aún en estado de desconcierto le respondió:

-pues no lo sé...

-debe haber ido donde papá, hoy en la mañana llamó a la casa –pensó Hiro en voz alta.

-¿de qué hablas Hiro? Papá vuelve en un mes o~o –lo interrogó su hermana.

-¿ah? pues... yo creo que papá no fue a Estados Unidos, porque llamó en la mañana, o eso creo yo... sería genial si los dos volvieran ¿tu qué crees Narumi? ^ ^

-pues... claro que sí, pero... ¿o sea que no está en el espacio? –aún seguía sin creerlo.- ¿qué habrá estado haciendo todo este tiempo entonces?

  La abuela sólo escuchaba la conversación de los pequeños... lo cierto es que ella sabía que su hijo no se había ido. Ella sospechaba todo y sentía la depresión que sufría Yamato, por lo que no lo dejó marcharse hasta que le dijo la verdad. Después de todo fue para mejor porque sino su corazón estaría cargado con mucha más preocupación de la que sería el no saber nada de él. Esperaba con ansias el día que su hijo fuera feliz, y deseaba mucho que encontrara esa felicidad con Sora. Como lo hizo hace años atrás...

-le diré todo Gabumon, te lo prometo –repetía Matt una vez más mientras caminaba por la calle, de esa manera se daba más valor. Pensaba en la forma que arreglaría todo eso, para que su matrimonio no cayera en lo mismo... cuando de pronto una figura conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Sora... –se vio una leve sonrisa en su acongojado rostro- siempre me encuentras de alguna forma...  

  Matt no sabía si acercarse o no, aún estaba dudoso. En cambio Sora se reprochaba a sí misma:

-cómo piensas verlo si tienes tu rostro inundado de lágrimas –trataba de levantarse el ánimo ella misma- mejor límpiate esas lágrimas –se decía pasándose las manos por la cara intentando en vano parar su llanto mientras pensaba _"no puedo... ni siquiera sé dónde buscarlo..."_ y los sollozos volvían a ella. 

  El hombre rubio que la observaba se dio cuenta que lloraba y no resistió ir a consolarla. Sora sintió cómo una mano temblorosa se posaba en su hombro. Al instante adivinó:

-Matt –ahora más que nunca su llanto no cesaba, pero era por una razón totalmente distinta- oh Matt... –la pelirroja se lanzó a esos brazos protectores que estuvo a punto de pensar que ya no los volvería a sentir. Éste muy sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer le correspondió el gesto y la aprisionó con mucha dulzura, intentado traspasarle toda la fuerza posible.

-So... Sora –unos dedos se posaron en sus labios acompañados de unas palabras:

-no digas nada, la que tiene algo que decir soy yo... y es que te amo mucho, no sabes cuánta falta me haces... te extraño tanto Matt...

-yo también te extraño mucho... por favor, dame una oportunidad, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para... 

  Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque unos labios se posaron en los suyos impidiéndole seguir. Recordó que eran los labios más dulces que había besado jamás y no quería separase de ellos nunca. De pronto Sora volvió a hablar entre los besos que Matt le daba una y otra vez.

-no tienes por qué pedirla... la oportunidad ya la tienes... y no sólo tú, yo también pondré de mi parte...

  Mas desistió de seguir hablando para perderse en el amor que tanto irradiaba aquella pareja en el puente.

  Una persona que pasaba en un auto los vio, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

  Ambos volvieron juntos al departamento a darles la gran noticia a sus hijos, quienes saltaban de alegría porque ya no vivirían separados y sus padres se veían realmente felices, era una tranquilidad muy contagiosa. Natsuko los felicitó y les deseó un amor duradero capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de pruebas, como la que acababan de superar, por supuesto, juntos.

  Más tarde, casi de noche, Sora regresaba al departamento, debía hablar con Joe y prefirió dejar a Hiro con Matt. 

-hola Joe, hola Isha –intentó disimular su felicidad puesto que venía a hablar un tema muy serio, pero no podía ocultar ese grandioso brillo en sus ojos.

-¡hola mamá Sora! –dijo Isha sonriente como siempre.

-hola ¿quieres hablar? –preguntó Joe inmediatamente. Extrañada ante la pregunta Sora respondió:

-pues sí, pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? 

-hijo, ¿puedes dejarnos un rato?

-bueno –contestó un poco decepcionado de la petición de su padre.

-cómo empiezo... –dudó Sora

-no hace falta, ya sé que volviste con Matt

-volvimos... y queremos darnos una oportunidad... además por nuestros hijos, ellos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro... así como descubrí yo con Matt –se ruborizó un poco al decirlo

-si... los vi en el puente... está bien Sora, tú decides lo que te haga más feliz. Y dándote un consejo como amigo: tu felicidad está con Matt –esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-gracias Joe, muchas gracias por tu compresión –dijo abrazándolo como el gran amigo que era.

  Isha quien no tenía la costumbre pero no había podido evitarlo, estaba escuchando la conversación y no se resistió a correr para preguntarle:

-mamá Sora... ¿eso quiere decir que te vas a ir? –dijo con sus ojitos llorosos. Ante esto la mujer no pudo impedir que sus ojos también se cristalizaran.

-Isha, tú sabes que yo siempre puedo ayudarte y te puedo venir a cuidar cuando me necesites, no es preciso que yo tenga que vivir aquí... –intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero le había tomado mucho aprecio a ese niño- puedes confiar siempre en mí, veme como una amiga ¿si? –le dijo tomando su barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-está bien... pero tu siempre serás mi mamá Sora –le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si... siempre lo seré – cedió la pelirroja.

  Sora recogió todas sus cosas y las de Hiro. Una vez hecha las maletas se despidió de su amigo.

-¿sabes? Hablando de consejos... creo que te hace falta uno, Joe

-¿cuál? –interrogó con curiosidad

-a veces te la pasas tan ocupado entre tu trabajo y buscando ser feliz, que te nublas mucho con las cosas que te frustran y no puedes ver que la felicidad está esperando que la veas al lado tuyo...

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó intrigado

-mmm... a cierta persona que yo sé que está esperando por ti, y creo que deberías premiar su paciencia ^ ^ -le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió con gran abrazo de Isha y se fue.

-llegué –entró Sora al departamento y fue recibida con un ataque de besos de Matt, luego éste se dispuso a darle una noticia:

-adivina amor –pero no le dio tiempo ni para pensar un poco cuando continuó- llamé a la NASA y hablé con mi jefe. Le estuve contando un poco el asunto y cedió a intentar que me trasladen como director de la cede de aquí, en Japón

-¿en serio? –la pelirroja no lo creía- ahora todo no puede ser más perfecto...

-pues claro que lo puede –la besó una vez más.

  En tanto Hiro y Narumi, quienes sí tenían la mala costumbre de espiar, estaban ocultos viendo el reencuentro de sus padres. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, ahora sí serían la familia más feliz del mundo.

-oye Matt... ahora me debes muchas explicaciones -le dijo tomando un tono serio.

-¿yo? –le respondió Yamato poniendo cara de inocente

-claro... ¿cómo se te ocurre inventar que te vas al espacio? Espero que no se repita –comentaba actuando fingidamente como enfadada- mira que las astronautas son muy peligrosas ¬¬ ^ ^

-la próxima vez que vaya me aseguraré de llevarte conmigo, o si quieres –le dijo siguiéndole el juego y tomándola en sus brazos- si quieres viajamos ahora mismo a la luna...

El tiempo no sella una herida, sino la importancia de las decisiones que tomemos para curarla...

Cosecha:  bueno.. lo termine!!, se q fue un poco... demasiado espontaneo el final (según HaRu) pero es lo q me salio ^_^U espero q haya sido d su agrado y si no q me lo hagan saber x un review

Gracias a toos x sus reviews (sora_121, juy_chan, silvita, gabriellesky, sor@ishida, ayumi miyano y tb a hoshi aoi), me sirvieron pa terminar este fic q salio en un momento d desahogo total, ya q no pensaba escribirlo entero)

¡¡¡ahora nadie podrá decir q se divorciaron y q tan separados xq ellos 2 se aman!!! _ ¿les kedo claro? No se metan con su matrimonio ^^ si es pa arruinarlo

A sor@ishida: me gustaria leer ese fic tuyo del q hablaste en el review, ¿me puedes dejar el nombre para buscarlo? Si es q lo publicaste.. o sino.. publicalo porfa, tengo interes en leerlo ^ ^

Aios a toos y q les vaya bien el resto del dia!!! Gracias x leer mi fic ^-^


End file.
